1.Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information display panel and a shelf label, which are used for displaying a product price, character information, and the like in a retail store and the like.
2.Background Art
In recent years, in a retail store such as a supermarket, electronic shelf labels that display product prices have been attached to a product display shelf so that products in the store are controlled centrally. For example, a price of a product that changes on a daily or weekly basis is transmitted as a signal to an electronic shelf label of the target product, and accordingly price display can be changed easily and efficiently. To such an electronic shelf label, a detachable information display panel for displaying characters and numerals is attached particularly for the purpose of attracting customers' attention to products on sale or the like (see, for example, PTL 1).
FIG. 14 is a perspective view illustrating an example of the conventional information display panel described in PTL 1.
Specifically, in FIG. 14, reference symbol 100 represents an information display panel and reference symbol 101 represents a casing for housing a shelf label. The casing 101 is provided with an insertion slot 103 having a locking protrusion 102. Meanwhile, the information display panel 100 has a display body portion 104 constituting a card case portion to which a card having, for example, character information may be inserted. At the bottom edge portion of the display body portion 104, there is provided a holding piece 106 in which a locking hole 105 engageable with the locking protrusion 102 on the casing side is formed. The holding piece 106 is folded downward in two at the center portion thereof so that the folded parts thereof overlap with each other to serve as an upper insertion piece 106a and a lower insertion piece 106b. When the holding piece 106 is inserted into the insertion slot 103 from the folded portion side, the locking protrusion 102 engages with the locking hole 105, and accordingly the information display panel 100 is mounted on the casing 101. In other words, the holding piece 106 expands outward due to an elastic action produced by folding, with the result that the upper insertion piece 106a and the lower insertion piece 106b are fitted into the insertion slot 103 so as to push out the upper and lower surfaces located inside the insertion slot 103 due to the elastic action, and the locking protrusion 102 engages with the locking hole 105. Accordingly, the information display panel 100 is prevented from falling off.
Patent Literature
[PTL 1] JP 4111757 B
However, the conventional attachment structure for the information display panel has the following problems.
That is, in the structure of PTL 1 as illustrated in FIG. 14, the locking hole 105 and the locking protrusion 102 engage with each other at a point, and hence the holding piece 106 (information display panel 100) rocks, that is, rotates in a horizontal direction about the engaging portion. As a result, there is a trouble that the information display panel 100 is displaced and its display is misoriented, which leads to a problem with stability of the holding portion of the information display panel 100.
Further, it is necessary to form the locking protrusion 102 in the insertion slot 103 on a side on which the information display panel 100 is to be inserted, that is, the casing 101 side. As a result, the process therefor requires much labor and time.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and it is therefore an object thereof to provide an information display panel and a shelf label, which have structure that allows stability of a holding portion to be enhanced and a process to be facilitated.